


Boundary of Adoration

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Frot, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult for Naruto to claim he doesn't like it, when his brother catches him about to jerk off in his pants. Not that Shinjo cares about what he claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundary of Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> "Shinjo" is the name i use when i write the dark!Naruto/yami!Naruto character, it's another term for "fishcake", like Naruto's name is derived from

It was 2 AM, and Naruto was alone.  
  
Not alone in the full sense of the word, his parents were asleep, and his brother was at a friend’s, but alone as he needed to be, because he knew what he was doing was something you don’t really share with anyone else.  
  
The door to the gameroom was closed, lights were off, and he sank further into his blue bean-bag chair. His childhood was scattered on the carpeted floor, action figures and Hot Wheels cars lying beside far-more-used X-box and Playstation and dog-eared comic books. They were cast in the white-blue flicker of the television, and a stark, disturbing contrast to the naked woman moaning on it as she writhed against her lover.  
  
Naruto bit his lip and fumbled with the remote as she let out a particularly loud moan, quickly lowering the volume. It wouldn’t do well to have his parents walk in on their fifteen year old son watching _Hotel Erotica_ at 2 AM.   
  
Naruto stared at the screen, blue eyes half-lidded, mouth parted, head tilted to the slightest right. The woman – Katherine, he thinks is her name – whispered something, longing and breath-filled and passionate, and it made Naruto pulse inside his pants. His hand wandered up from his side, smoothing over his sleep-pants and sliding down the inside of his thigh. A groan built up in the back of his throat as he covered the bulge between his legs, fingers splayed and palm rubbing gently as he remained fixated on the screen.  
  
The door opened.  
  
“JESUS!” Naruto hollered, scrambling for the remote as the light switch was flipped on, flooding the room in far too exposing brightness as Naruto quickly changed the channel to some late-night anime.  
  
Shinjo stood in the doorway, finger still under the switch and a Blow-Pop hanging out of his mouth as he stared down at his twin. “Whatcha doin’?”  
  
“Nothing! Fuck! Turn off the light! Fuck, what the fuck, I thought you were at your friend’s!”  
  
Shinjo grinned slowly, eyeing his brother’s hard-on, “Doesn’t look like ‘nothing’.” He turned off the light and quietly closed the door. “And nah, I missed you too much.” There was a bump in his right cheek as he pushed the Blow-Pop against it with his tongue, catching the white stick between his teeth as he glanced at the TV and chuckled, “I know you’re not getting off on _Inuyasha_ , bro, what were you watching before?”  
  
Heat spread across Naruto’s bare shoulders, crawled up his throat and flooded his cheeks. “Nothing!” he repeated.  
  
“Hm,” Shinjo shoved a few toys to the side with his foot and plopped down in his black bean-bag beside his brother’s, wordlessly reaching over and snatching the remote out of his hand.   
  
“HEY!” Naruto lurched for the stolen device but the brush of his erection against his pants sent sparks of electric pleasure through his nerves, making him go still. He watched as Shinjo completely ignored him and looked for the ‘return channel’ button on the remote, gnawing his lip when he found it and the television flipped back to the soft-core porn Naruto had been touching himself to.   
  
Shinjo’s eyes widened slightly and he laughed out loud. “Haha! What the fuck, seriously?”   
  
Naruto’s face was hot and red with shame. He twisted his hips to try and hide his erection but only managed to make himself shudder and turn redder. “Shut up! You’re gonna wake up Mom and Dad!”  
  
Shinjo glanced at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. “You’re the one yellin’.” The white stick shifted to the other corner of his mouth as he turned back to the TV, watching the actors fuck in the most ridiculous position he’d ever seen just to cover up their genitals. “What are you watching this shit for? You know we’ve got the hard stuff.”  
  
Naruto glowered at him. He did know they had the hard stuff. He knew the exact channel numbers, but he couldn’t care less about them. “That stuff is…stupid,” he mumbled, gripping his bean-bag with one hand and rolling the little Styrofoam balls inside between his fingers. He looked off to the side. “Pointless.”  
  
Naruto was embarrassed that was he getting off on something that most people considered a joke. But in all honesty with himself, he just wasn’t fucking interested in straight out porn. He didn’t care about how tight some used up chick’s vagina was and he didn’t care how big the guy was or how hard he could fuck her or how loud he could make her yell like an angry fucking cat, he didn’t care about any of that. The soft-core stuff wasn’t perfect either, but at least it focused more on the emotional aspects, and tried to have a story behind what was going on. He liked that. He responded to that. As sappy and cheesy as it was, Naruto found it more appealing to watch people pretend to “make love” than to watch people fuck.   
  
And he was never going to admit that out loud. To anybody. Ever.  
  
But luckily (or unluckily), in Shinjo’s case, he would never have to.   
  
Shinjo’s lips titled in a half-grin, “You’re such a sap.” He set the remote down out of Naruto’s reach, leaving the channel where it was.   
  
Naruto’s eyes narrowed. He had expected him to leave. “What are you doing?”  
  
Shinjo popped the stick out of his mouth, slivers of pink gum peeking out from the red-head of candy. “Bonding,” he said simply, gesturing to the TV.  
  
“You’re not serious.”  
  
“If this is what you like,” Shinjo let his Pop tilt back in his fingers, so it pointed to his chest, “then this is what I like.”  
  
“I’m not watching this with you!” Naruto clenched his bean-bag, glaring at his brother. “Don’t pull any of your weird shit, Shinjo.”  
  
Shinjo turned to him, white grin far too wide and blue eyes too mischievous not to make Naruto uncomfortable. “Weird shit?”  
  
Naruto banged his fist on the floor, but its frustration was smothered out by the carpeting. “Don’t play fucking stupid! You know what I’m talking about!”  
  
“From what I recall, you fucking enjoyed that ‘weird shit’. Or did you forget how fast we had to go wash our pants so Mom wouldn’t find them in the laundry?”  
  
Naruto’s ears burned at that memory, and it left him sputtering. So he yelled out the only thing that made him feel better in situations like that, “Fuck you!”  
  
“Heh,” Shinjo smirked triumphantly, sliding the Blow-Pop back into his mouth as he turned his attention to the TV again.  
  
Naruto glared at him as he sank into his bag, reluctant to look back himself. The mere sound of the couple panting and their damn headboard banging against the wall was enough to fill in every space of silence in the room (despite the volume being so low) between him and his twin, was enough to still make his fingers itch to grab the need between his legs. He felt awkward and embarrassed having Shinjo just sit there, smiling so calmly at the screen and looking so unfazed _knowing_ Naruto was hard right beside him. Ever worse was that, Naruto knew his brother knew he was thinking this, knew Naruto better than he knew himself and knew just the right red-buttons to push, and that just turned Naruto on more, and he felt there was something severely wrong with him because of that.  
  
Suddenly, Shinjo looked at him pointedly. Well, not at him specifically, but at his clearly and painfully hard dick tenting in his pants. “You’re not gonna touch it?”  
  
Naruto tensed, whispering harshly, “What?! No! Fuck! Not with you here! God, Shinjo, what the fuck?”  
  
Shinjo’s eyes flickered to the television, then back to Naruto as he reached up, pulling his Blow-Pop out with a particularly hard suck. “If you’re not gonna touch it, I’m gonna touch it.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then touch it.”  
  
“NO!”  
  
Shinjo shrugged, like it was no big deal, and didn’t get up and walk over so much as _roll_ over right on top of Naruto, the bean-bag shifting beneath their combined weight.   
  
Naruto barely had time to curse at him before his brother’s hips rolled into his, the feel of candy-kissed lips sticky on his throat. He garbled something that didn’t make sense as his spine went liquid-lightning, and his hands shot up to push at a grinning Shinjo’s face.  
  
Shinjo pulled Naruto’s hands from his face and pushed them down. He leaned up and poked Naruto’s nose with the end of the stick still jutting out from between his lips. “Don’t be noisy,” he warned.  
  
“THEN DON’T RUB YOUR FUCKING DICK AGAINST MINE!”  
  
“Fine,” Shinjo let go of one of Naruto’s hands, which nearly flew up and punched his face were it not for the firm rock of his hips that made his brother gasp and fist unclench to grope for Shinjo’s shoulder instead. Shinjo grinned and pulled the Blow-Pop out, “Here, hold this for me,” he said and shoved the candy between Naruto’s lips.   
  
Naruto coughed, the head of the Pop having hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water. He glared as Shinjo laughed and pinched his cheeks in with one hand, making his mouth pucker. “Look at that,” he murmured, “now you have me inside your mouth.” His lips stretched out, painted candy-red as his fingertips skimmed their way down Naruto’s bare chest. “I should return the favor.”  
  
Naruto’s mouth ripped open in a shuddering breath as his brother’s lips and teeth raked their way down his stomach, pinching skin and sucking until it hurt before licking it all better. He shook his head stupidly, a pang of nausea in his gut before it was overrun with unbearable heat.   
  
Shinjo’s mouth was wrapped around his protruding dick, and he was dragging his _fucking_ tongue over the clothed bulge while massaging Naruto’s thighs with hard and insistent rubs of his fingers.  
  
Naruto’s head fell over the back of the bean-bag, his fingers tangling into Shinjo’s shaggy blond hair as the Blow-Pop dangled from his lips. “Fuck!”  
  
Shinjo flattened his tongue over the pulsing length, making Naruto’s thighs quiver beneath his hands before he looked up at him, annoyed. “I said don’t be noisy, you.” He pressed his palm roughly over the bulge, and Naruto gasped, face flushed and fingers tightening in his brother’s hair as he practically chewed up his lip to keep quiet, the Blow-Pop pressing against the inside of his cheek.  
  
Shinjo laughed softly and looked back down, opening his mouth to lavish his twin with further affection before something made him pause. He stared at Naruto’s pants and pinched the black cloth between his fingers, gaze flickering over the pattern of little orange frogs that dotted them. “Hey,” he said, looking up again, “these are mine.”   
  
Naruto’s face was still red but his eyes narrowed significantly, sliding to the side as his mouth curved into a pout around the stick, knowing that fucker was going to be smug about this. “I couldn’t find mine,” he mumbled, then raised his voice defensively, “and you weren’t even supposed to be here tonight!”  
  
Shinjo stared at him, his lips gradually stretching into a grin. “Really,” he chuckled; dragging himself back up his brother’s flushed body. His pressed his lips against Naruto’s craned neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple so Naruto’s hands came up with a gasp and clawed over his shirt. He let go and spoke softly against tanned skin so much like his own, “So, what you’re telling me is, you were gonna come in here and jerk-off,” he whispered and moved up further, caught Naruto’s bottom lip with his teeth as he thrust his own erection –suffocating in his jeans – against Naruto’s thinly clothed one, shattering his brother’s curse so it fell in crumbs off his tongue. “While wearing _my_ pants,” he finished haughtily.  
  
Naruto could feel his heart hammering. It was really hard to think when Shinjo’s hips were still rubbing mercilessly against his, making his toes curl in and his eyes roll back, but the back of his mind nagged that he hadn’t thought about what he was doing in the way Shinjo pointed it out, and it made him sick with shame to think that somewhere in his subconscious, Naruto knew his brother was absolutely right. He went _looking_ for these fucking pants, when any would have done just fine.  
  
Nevertheless, “It’s not fucking like that!”   
  
Shinjo snorted and leaned down, dipping his tongue expertly into Naruto’s panting mouth and curling it around the Blow-Pop to bring it back into his own. He chuckled when Naruto snapped his lips shut, then pushed forward, so the stick was trapped between their mouths.   
  
“Isn’t it?” Shinjo mocked, rocking and rutting so ruthlessly against his brother he had Naruto grunting and arching into him for more.   
  
Naruto fought to keep his mouth shut but eventually the pleasure was too much, strings of it racing and snapping through his veins as Shinjo finally dropped the Blow-Pop and ground his erection against Naruto’s, pushing a fray of blond bangs up and out of his face with both hands. “Shit – hah!” Naruto’s back bowed, the bean-bag molding into it from below as his skin crawled towards the heat his brother’s body promised.  
  
Shinjo’s laugh burst over Naruto’s lips, his thumbs lovingly smoothing out the tense wrinkles of his forehead. “You’re gonna come,” he chuckled softly – not a demand and not a question, but a simple observation.  
  
Goddamnit. He was right. Shinjo was always right. And Naruto hated him being right about this. Things like _good_ and _wrong_ were way too fucking close for his liking, because his moral was drowned out by the sounds his brother made him make, sounds that came out and slammed their fists against the walls in brusque and desperate demands for more. More Shinjo. More contact. More, more, _more_. “Fuck you – fuck! I can’t like this!”  
  
Shinjo frowned, his brow crumpling as he forced Naruto’s head back by the hold he had on his hair. “Why?” he growled. “You love me, right?”  
  
Naruto grit his teeth and punched his brother’s shoulder. “Of course I do!”  
  
“Good.” Shinjo grinned and pressed his cheek against his brother’s, sighing warm and wanting over his ear, “I love you, too.”  
  
Suddenly, Shinjo’s hands seemed to be everywhere, sliding down Naruto’s sides and following the dip into his back. Naruto made something between a choke and a gasp when those hands slipped inside his pants, cupping what they found there and forcing Naruto up tighter against Shinjo’s body. And suddenly Shinjo’s tongue drug hot and wet up his cheek, the rough material of his shirt scratched over Naruto’s nipples, and he moaned in Naruto’s ear and shuddered against Naruto’s body and an emotion that this was too easy and too natural and too fucking _good_ ripped through him like lightning.  
  
Shinjo knew what the sharp arch of Naruto’s hips meant and he quickly muffled his brother’s short yell with a kiss, smirking into it as he came against him.   
  
Naruto’s body continued a slow roll, riding out his orgasm as his nails bit into the meat of Shinjo’s shoulders. He had to admit that he liked this part, with just them in a glow before the inevitable wave of guilt that came every time (for him, at least), so he breathed it in deep, let it dance in his lungs before exhaling out again.   
  
He let his head hang back over the bean-bag, away from Shinjo, panting quietly as cool air hit his flushed cheeks. But he jerked up a second later when felt a finger hook into his waistband, pulling back as Shinjo peeked inside. “Hey!”  
  
“Just wanna make sure you didn’t make _too_ much of a mess this time,” Shinjo chuckled and let the band snap back into place. “These are still mine.”  
  
Naruto’s head fell back once more, his laughter deep with a hint of delirium as his hand came up and slapped over his eyes. “Fucker.”


End file.
